Another Story
by Dark Side of Force
Summary: Alternative story betveen 3.01 and 3.02. Morgause don't give Merlin to serkets, he is a gift for Cendred. To this art  По этой картинке.Между сериями 3.01 и 3.02 Моргауза отдаёт Мерлина не серкетам,а Цендреду


- Гвен, ты не знаешь, где Мерлин? Он сегодня не пришёл ночевать, - со вздохом спросил Гаюс. На дне его выцветших от старости глаз теплилась надежда: мало ли, дело молодое, нельзя же каждую минуту бредить Судьбой.

Гвен взглянула в ответ так недоуменно, что не оставалось сомнений: Мерлин не ночевал ни у неё, ни у какой-либо ещё девушки. Ни сегодня, ни в другой, известный вездесущим и болтливым замковым слугам день.

- Разве это на него похоже? – спросила внезапно появившаяся Моргана.

Странным тоном. Был в её словах какой-то подтекст, и старые подозрения снова шевельнулись в душе королевского лекаря. Они заставили встрепенуться умирающую надежду, и Гаюс ещё верил, что Мерлин найдётся, ровно до прихода Артура.

- Я думал, он с вами, сир.

- Тролль мне под хвост! Я его удавлю вот этими руками!

Разъярённый принц ушёл, а старик, вздыхая, вернулся к работе. Следовало выяснить, где Мерлин, но осторожно, чтобы не навлечь на парня лишних подозрений, а потом… Гаюс представил себя рыщущим в осеннем лесу, с мечом наизготовку, и снова тяжело вздохнул.

Мерлин привык к неприятным пробуждениям. К ранним подъёмам после тяжёлой работы за полночь. К обжигающему после мало-мальски тёплой постели холоду замковых комнат, когда собственный кочковатый тюфяк и тощее колючее одеяло покинуть труднее, чем ребёнку материнское чрево. Не говоря уж о падении с лошади.

Юноша открыл глаза и увидел над собой встревоженное лицо красивой женщины. Он попытался понять, кто это, и как они оказались вместе, и каким образом его угораздило стать героем расхожей истории. Кажется, в замке отмечали возвращение Морганы, все пили и… Что-то ужасно неудобное выпирало под головой, и с телом творилось что-то странное, шевелиться было трудно, голова болела. Мерлин попытался сфокусировать зрение, но тут его за шкирку вздёрнули на ноги, и мысли опять разлетелись. Чтобы собраться снова – в неутешительную картину.

После праздника прошёл не один день. Голова болела от того, что по ней дали рукоятью меча. Двигаться мешала изящная серебряная цепь – надо же, не пожалели такого на простого слугу! А женщина была не кто иная, как Моргауза. Ясный свет раннего утра проложил резкие тени на лице старшей сестры леди Морганы, и волшебнику стало невольно жаль её. Он понимал, что такое вечные заботы. Он знал, каково опасаться за самого близкого человека, не всегда имея возможность его защитить. Нет, не за него, Мерлина, тревожилась Моргауза.

- Скажи-ка мне, Мерлин, почему ты так верен своему принцу? – красивое лицо наклонилось совсем близко, светлые душистые волосы задевали кожу щёк. – Молчишь?

Цепь вдруг заискрилась и сжалась, стискивая мага в серебряных объятиях. Когда они ослабли, парню понадобилось несколько минут, чтобы выровнять дыхание.

- Я просто… верю… - выстонал он.

Но Моргауза не собиралась верить той правде, что была на поверхности.

- Говори! – произнесла она. О, Мерлин понимал этот язык как никто другой. Он прикрыл глаза, словно от боли, чтобы не выдать себя раньше времени.

- Я всё сказал.

Ведьма долго, внимательно глядела ему в лицо.

- Можешь забирать в могилу свои любовные секреты, мальчишка, - наконец презрительно бросила Моргауза и махнула рукой. Словно войско, ждавшее в засаде приказа своего военачальника, из-за холма двинулись, покачивая тяжёлыми хвостами, серкеты.

- Ты когда-нибудь думал, что чувствует человек, медленно умирающий от яда? Как у него сжимается горло, как немеют пальцы, отнимаются ноги и руки, иначе бы он разодрал себе живот, где словно развели костёр, разорвал бы грудь, проделывая дополнительный вход для воздуха… Знаешь, что она чувствовала? Ты бы хотел оказаться на её месте?

Мерлин мог бы рассказать, чего ему стоили каждый шаг, каждый жест, каждое слово в тот страшный день. Как он просыпался ночами в холодном поту, гадая, что перед этим кричал во сне, и разобрал ли что-то из этого венценосный сосед по шатру.

- Мне… - начал он, и тут первый, похожий на закованного в броню рыцаря, гигантский скорпион ударил в спину жалом, легко пробив куртку и рубашку.

Юноша задохнулся. По телу прокатилась огненная волна. Ещё. И ещё. Очень скоро он сбился и перестал считать удары, каждый из которых словно зажигал маленький костёр на коже. Мысли мутились. Он не может умереть сейчас. Как же так? А предназначение? Мерлину вдруг стало так тяжело, словно он держал весь Камелот на своих плечах. Из ядовитого, удушающего тумана выплывали лица друзей, никто из которых не придёт злосчастному волшебнику на выручку. Разве что Артур. Да и то будет слишком поздно. Если сейчас не воспользоваться магией… Каким-то шестым, звериным чувством он уловил, что это ещё не всё, и удержал рвущуюся наружу золотую тайну. Темнота мелено затапливала сознание, и последняя мысль, как последний тлеющий в золе уголёк, была, к удивлению повелителя драконов, не о принце.

Рот был похож на сухой колодец, с растрескавшейся глиной на дне.

- Пиить, - прошептал Мерлин.

Перед глазами всё плыло и качалось. Он понял, что не умер, перекинут поперёк седла и видит плавно переступающие по мху ноги лошади. Мага мучительно вырвало, каждая судорога болью отозвалась в теле, где недавние укусы налились тяжёлыми желваками. Стонали мышцы, которые вчера сводило и выкручивало от растекающегося яда. Краем глаза юноша заметил, как с передней лошади соскочила Моргауза, подошла ближе, плеснула в лицо ледяной водой.

- Я… жив?

- Бывают вещи и поинтересней смерти, мальчик, - недобро усмехнулась светловолосая женщина. И обернулась к слугам: - Пора привести подарок в надлежащий вид.

- Ты прекрасна в гневе, - улыбнулся Цендред. – Ты не дрожишь даже в змеиной пасти.

Тёмные волосы разметались по расшитой подушке. Светлые волосы скользили по груди и плечам короля. Моргауза оседлала его бёдра, прижимая напряжённый член к животу.

- Я умею заговаривать змей, - улыбнулась волшебница, дразнящее обводя соски Цендреда кончиком пряди. Она сместилась чуть ближе к коленям и наклонилась над поднявшимся, словно рассерженная кобра, естеством, тихонько что-то нашёптывая, окатывая потемневшую головку щекочущими волнами тёплого дыхания и золотой магии. Король застонал и подался вперёд и вверх, меж тем, как Моргауза тёрлась влажной, жаждущей ложбинкой о его слегка приподнятое колено.

- В Камелоте много занимательных штучек, - продолжила она, выпуская член изо рта и медленно обводя им края тёмного, влажного, зовущего отверстия. – Мы привезли тебе задаток, - она медленно и неглубоко впустила Цендреда в себя. - А скоро ты возьмёшь себе всё, - король застонал, когда волшебница скользнула вниз и их бёдра соприкоснулись.

Моргауза двигалась, властно касаясь тела короля руками и губами, где только пожелает, задавая собственный ритм, подчиняя и приказывая.

- Ты во всём превосходишь своего врага, тебе остаётся только прийти и взять. Даже самые близкие люди ненавидят его и только ждут момента, чтобы ударить в спину. Сейчас, когда Утер болен, все внутренние враги Камелота поднимут голову, а принц Артур… - она прервала речь ненадолго, чтобы втянуть и прикусить нижнюю губу Цендреда. Тому было жутко, словно он заглядывал в затягивающую бездну. – Мой особенный подарок… Это личный слуга младшего Пендрагона. А Пендрагоны приходят в бешенство, когда принадлежащее им трогают чужие руки. Ты… понимаешь меня?

- Артур придаёт перепиху со слугой такое значение? – Цендред на миг перестал двигаться. – Посмотрим, на что он годен. Отдам его на забаву моим ребятам, или сразу палачу, смотря на что приятней будет полюбоваться. А сейчас я могу думать только о том, что передо мной.

- И о будущем, - прошептала она, убыстряя темп, чувствуя, что любовник уже почти на пике. И когда, подавшись бёдрами вперёд и вверх, Цендред излился внутри неё, Моргауза выдохнула ему в ухо:

- Разрушь Камелот.

Она знала, что в этот миг слова падают прямо в беззащитное сознание, воспринимаясь как несомненный приказ.

Мерлин сидел, обняв колени. Великолепие покоев не радовало. Разноцветные подушки сгрудились на пушистом ковре, от стоящей неподалёку жаровни струились тонкий аромат и мягкое тепло, так что тело, едва прикрытое полупрозрачными шароварами, не испытывало холода. Однако юношу трясло. Его подарили, словно вещь, и серебряный, инкрустированный драгоценными камнями обруч, охватывавший шею, с тянувшейся к стене изящной цепочкой, был отнюдь не только украшением. Длинные пальцы перебрали нежно звякнувшие бубенчики браслета, обвившегося вокруг щиколотки.

Мысли мага были далеко, в Камелоте, с Артуром. И каменные стены замка казались отсюда не надёжной защитой, а каменной ловушкой. Лабиринтом, где обитает чудовище в обличье прекрасной девушки. Мерлин рвался туда. Пытался колдовать, едва узорный полог опустился за Моргаузой, и чуть не оказался придушен ошейником ювелирной работы. Он невидящим взором глядел на флаг с чёрной змеёй, на занавеси, где сказочные цветы и птицы от сквозняка шевелились, словно живые, на золотое блюдо, полное ярких фруктов. Можно было догадаться, что Моргауза не разрушила бренное тело, надеясь сокрушить душу. Может быть, _не только его_ душу. Волшебник похолодел: ведьма догадалась о многом и метила в Артура. Одно было хорошо: Мерлин был ещё жив, здоров и надеялся сбежать при первой возможности.

Странный звук присоединился к потрескиванию факелов, шепоту огня в жаровне и нежному шелесту тканей. Смех. Вначале тихий, он становился всё громче. Раздвинув рукой пёстрые ткани, стоял затянутый в кожу воин и смеялся. Он был молод, крепок, черноволос, густая курчавая борода задорно торчал вперёд, и от него исходило столько силы, жизнелюбия, открытого веселья, что Мерлин неуверенно улыбнулся в ответ.

Люди везде люди. И эта страна была его родиной. К тому же, вполне возможно, если завести во дворце друзей, это увеличит шансы на побег.

- Ты мог бы далеко пойти, мальчик. Я тебя совсем не таким представлял.

И волшебник понял, что снова набивается в друзья к королевской особе.

Да, Цендред не так представлял себе няньку, приставленную к Артуру отцом. Расчётливого придворного, забравшегося в постель принца и умелыми ласками подсадившего его на себя. Жестокого отравителя, не пощадившего юной красоты леди Морганы, не побоявшегося поднять руку на королевскую воспитанницу. Он представлял зрелого мужа, опытного воина, спокойно идущего ночью по Запретному лесу, способного за себя постоять. Ещё не старого и крепкого. Достаточно красивого, чтобы приглянуться избалованному принцу. А на подушках сидел, сжавшись в комок, недокормленный ребёнок. Худая спина с торчащими лопатками и выпирающими позвонками вздрагивала. Взъерошенные чёрные волосы не прикрывали торчащих ушей. Губы… впрочем, ничего себе губы, особенно нижняя, с ямочкой посредине… были искусаны до крови. На высоких скулах поблёскивали дорожки от слёз. Но когда нелепый парнишка неожиданно царственным движением поднял голову, открывая беззащитную шею и манящую ямочку между ключиц, когда доверчиво распахнул ясно-синие глаза и улыбнулся так осторожно и одновременно тепло, словно предзакатное солнце выглянуло из осенних туч, молодой король почувствовал поднимающуюся внутри тёплую волну.

- Отличный подарок, - сказал он, целуя в губы стоявшую слегка позади Моргаузу.- Он немного скрасит твоё отсутствие. – И приказал Мерлину: - Встань. Не бойся. Будешь прислуживать нам за ужином, отравитель, - Цендред хохотнул. – Послужи своему новому королю.

Парень закрыл глаза, сосчитал до десяти, выдохнул и поклонился. Он должен был выжить. Ради Артура.

Волшебник подавал королю и его любовнице принесённые слугами яства, подливал вина, чувствуя, как удлиняется серебряная цепь, едва это требуется, чтобы исполнить приказ нового господина, и как слегка сжимается изящный ошейник в ответ на мысль о небрежно брошенном оружии, о том, как легко превратить вино в яд. Да король мог просто подавиться. Металл сжал горло и Мерлин закашлялся. Моргауза рассмеялась.

Они обсуждали предстоящую войну так, словно слуги здесь не было. Да что там – его самого…

- Ты уже, кажется, ждёшь моего отъезда.

- Не ревнуй. Если хочешь, принесём мальчишку в жертву перед главным сражением.

- Отличная мысль. И я не хочу, чтобы ты мечтал о моём отъезде. Можешь попробовать прямо сейчас.

- Можешь начать первой.

- Нет, я не стану делить удовольствие с убийцей моей сестры.

Мерлин содрогнулся, до него начало доходить. Цендред притянул юношу к себе, ощупал его, словно лошадь на базаре, и отправил прочь лёгким шлепком.

- Это подождёт. Я умею ждать.

Маг нервно усмехнулся. И тут же почувствовал стальную хватку ошейника.

- Ты… - сквозь зубы бросила Моргауза.

- Всего лишь подумал, как долго он ждал удобного случая захватить Камелот. А многие считали это трусостью,- пояснил парень и поклонился в её сторону.

Возможно, Цендред был действительно неплохим человеком, и если избавить его от дурного влияния…

Король на миг замер с открытым ртом, затем расхохотался.

- Ну, я уже начинаю верить этим россказням о тебе, малыш.

- Ах ты, маленький ушастый поганец, - медленно произнесла ведьма, вставая. Волосы на её голове поднялись и опали, словно от резкого порыва ветра, когда она бросила короткое слово, заставившее Мерлина в корчах упасть на драгоценный ковёр. Кувшин с вином выпал из его рук, и алая влага пропитала расшитые подушки.

Цендред хищно глядел, как непослушные губы юноши с трудом ловят воздух.

Моргауза, сверкнув глазами, бросилась вон, и у Мерлина не осталось никаких сомнений, что за ярким пологом скрыта тяжёлая дверь, с таким грохотом рассерженная женщина приложила её о стену.

- …принесёшь его в жертву… - прошелестело по комнате.

Цендред снова захохотал:

- Прекрасна, обворожительна в гневе!

И тоже удалился.

Долгие часы волшебник провёл в одиночестве. У него оказалось слишком много времени для мрачных мыслей. В Камелоте вечно не хватало лишней минуты на еду, на сон, дни до отказа были заполнены делом. А здесь Мерлина никто не изнурял работой, неизменное блюдо с фруктами стояло на резном столике, как и вино. Аппетита не было, сон не шёл, выход из положения не придумывался, и юноша сделал худшее из возможного. Наконец он задремал в обнимку с пустым кувшином.

Мерлину грезился Артур, вернувшийся после тяжёлого дня. Он чувствовал, как кожа начинает гореть от поцелуев. И впитывал родные запахи: металла, кожи, человеческого и лошадиного пота, нагретых солнцем волос и даже пыльных свитков, разбираемых на совете с отцом.

Натруженные мечом ладони скользнули за пояс штанов, огладили задницу, провели по внутренней поверхности бёдер. Мерлин в предвкушении выгнулся навстречу и почувствовал, как борода смешно щекочет кожу. Маг в панике открыл глаза. У человека, склонившегося к его промежности, волосы были _чёрные_. Юноша зашипел и сжался в комок, прежде чем проклятая цепь сделала своё чёрное дело. Мерлин обмяк, позволяя делать с собой всё, что угодно, ведь умереть сейчас не входило в его планы. Цендред снова довольно засмеялся, обнажая два ряда крепких, ровных зубов, и окинул волшебника голодным взглядом, от которого у того кровь замерла в жилах. На миг. Чтобы потом побежать ещё быстрее. Парень почувствовал, как румянец заливает щёки. Он не хотел, не хотел испытывать удовольствие, делавшее его соучастником предателем, но тело решило иначе. Оно радостно откликнулось на прикосновения сильных рук, на властные поцелуи. Мерлин прикрыл глаза, чтобы не заводиться ещё больше от вида мускулистого загорелого тела. Но ощущения от этого только усилились. Пальцы, метавшиеся в поисках родных отметин, натолкнулись на незнакомый длинный шрам, начинающийся на плече и уходящий за спину. Король спокойно раздвинул ноги слуги, и пальцы, смоченные в масле, пахнущем чужими травами, уверенно проникли внутрь мерлинова тела.

- Попроси меня.

Мерлин прикусил губу, пытаясь сохранить остатки достоинства, и ошейник моментально напомнил о себе. Рот волшебника приоткрылся, словно у рыбы, выброшенной на берег, и Цендред тут же присосался к нему, сминая нежные губы. Он оторвался на минуту, чтобы подложить под поясницу новой игрушки одну из многочисленных подушек и, не дожидаясь приглашения, вошёл. Король сильно, размеренно двигался, и бубенчики на ноге Мерлина весело звенели в такт.

- О да, мой мальчик, - выдохнул наконец король, кончая глубоко внутри Мерлина, и сжал член юноши, помогая тому догнать себя. – В тебе что-то есть. Что-то очень необычное… Жаль, у меня не так много времени, чтобы разобраться в этом.

- Так это правда? Про жертвоприношение? – даже этот страшный вопрос не смог согнать блаженного выражения с лица мага.

- Ну да, малыш, - барабаня пальцами по его груди, спокойно сказал Цендред. Умел же волшебник подбирать себе друзей! – Моргауза рассчитала по каким-то своим книгам, что, напоив богов именно твоей кровью, мы склоним их на свою сторону. Да, ты особенный.

И король уснул, обняв подарок. Ничего не опасаясь в собственном замке, набитом войсками, под защитой магии, смыкавшейся на горле жертвы прежде, чем бедняга мог додумать до конца крамольную мысль.

На рассвете очередного дня армия выступила в поход. Мерлин ехал в обозе. Он никак не ожидал, что Цендред потащит его с собой, но вспыхнувшая было новая надежда на побег быстро угасла. К волшебной цепочке не полагалось замков или ключей. Стоило королю прикоснуться к ней, конец тут же оставался в руках, и цепь всегда была нужной Цендреду длинны. А потом он клал её куда угодно, и последнее звено прирастало намертво.

Юноша сидел в углу кибитки, поджав босые ноги, по самые брови закутавшись в одеяло, как в кокон. Это было единственное, что ему полагалось из одежды, кроме нелепых полупрозрачных шаровар и треклятого браслета с бубенцами на щиколотке. Он погрузился в вязкую полудрёму, рождённую мерным движением повозки, хотя холод периодически возвращал его к реальности и невесёлым мыслям. Как-то раз он подумал, не выломать ли кусок пола, к которому крепилась цепь, при помощи магии, чтобы убежать вместе с магическим барахлом. И пару мину восстанавливал дыхание. Даже если бы ошейник не сработал, новость пробежала бы по цепочке свидетели-Цендред-Моргауза-Моргана-Утер-Артур быстрее, чем огонь по сухой траве. И Мерлин как раз успел бы в Камелот к началу собственной казни.

- Гляди-ка, нос воротит, - услышал волшебник. – Ты у нас блядь голубых кровей, да? Королевская подстилка особой выделки? Ничего, время с тебя спесь подсобъёт. Как думаешь, куда Цендред девает надоевших сучек?

Неопрятная женщина с испитым лицом ткнула мага локтем в бок.

- На колбасу пускает, - буркнул Мерлин и сильнее закутался в одеяло.

Товарки попытались унять разошедшуюся тётку, но ту понесло. Она сорвала с парня одеяло и застыла в изумлении перед старавшимся стыдливо прикрыться магом.

- Да что ж это делается-то, а? – запричитали все маркитантки хором.

Мерлин знал, что его впалые щёки и торчащие уши пробуждают в женщинах чуть постарше материнские чувства, но подобной солидарности, да ещё от этих несчастных, он не ожидал. Сердитая старуха вернула одеяло. Кто-то протянул кусок хлеба и флягу с водой. Женщины растормошили охранника и стали расспрашивать его.

- Да разве ж можно такое творить, - взволнованно шумели женщины. – Ведь мальчик же. И дитё совсем. – Магу никто не давал его настоящего возраста. – Беду же на всех нас накличет!

- Цыть! – прикрикнул на них охранник. – Вот он как раз принесёт нам удачу. Его поднесут богам ради нашей победы. А в забавах своих король ограничен только совестью…

Женщины снова заголосили.

Вечером они разбрелись по палаткам воинов, да и Мерлина ждали те же труды. Цендред лично явился за ним – никто больше не смог бы поднять тонкую цепь, небрежно брошенную на пол кибитки.

- Я устал, - капризно протянул король, падая спиной на ворох шкур и подушек.

Одеяло у волшебника отобрали, и он переминался посреди шатра, по очереди поджимая стынущие на земляном полу ноги.

- Не стой столбом. Делай свою работу, - прикрикнул Цендред. Он действительно устал, был не в настроении, а выпитое вино лишь добавило яда в кровь.

- Или ты убъёшь меня? – слишком долго предававшийся безысходным мыслям, юноша начинал погружаться в пучину равнодушного отчаяния.

- Шевелись, не то отдам своим ребятам, а они церемониться не будут.

Медленно, как во сне, маг опустился на колени. Медленно распустил шнуровку и длинными пальцами выпустил наружу наливающийся тёмный член. Медленно наклонился и обхватил его губами.

- Скучаешь по своему принцу, да? – ухмыльнулся Цендред, отхлёбывая из кубка. – Я передам ему твой прощальный привет при нашей встрече. Которая станет для него последней. Проклятая кровь Пендрагонов! – король с силой швырнул тяжёлый кубок.

- Как можно ненавидеть столько лет? – парень на миг остановился.

- Тыыыааагррр… - прорычал Цендред. – Тебе нравится, что я с тобой делаю? Что собираюсь ещё сделать? – Мерлин покачал головой. – Я был даже младше тебя, когда потерял в битве отца и сам попал в плен. Утер… О, я не был такой смирной овечкой, как ты. Принц, настоящий волчонок, царапался и кусался, пока мог, - Цендред сделал несколько шумных глотков прямо из кувшина. – Ооо, что ты делаешь со мной, мальчик, ты, наверно, волшебник… Моргауза… вытащила меня из колодок, где я стоял с располосованной спиной, ночью, выкрала из Камелота. Помогла вернуть власть, удержать страну. Утер… Она… Я всёёёё помню… Нет, не останав… ли… вай… ся... Не останаааааа…

Король замер, прикрыв глаза.

Мерлин сглотнул, поднял лицо и увидел, как от входа в шатёр на него смотрит Артур. С перекошенным от ужаса и бешенства лицом. Маг моргнул. Нет. Это была Моргауза в боевом облачении. Она презрительно улыбалась.

Армия продвигалась медленно и неумолимо. Ведьма снова и снова отлучалась по своим делам, и Мерлин почти каждую ночь отправлялся в королевскую палатку, провожаемый сочувственными взглядами маркитанток. Нет, Цендред не обижал свою игрушку, он был прекрасным любовником и при всём несходстве до боли напоминал Артура. Только вот Мерлин не испытывал такого чувства слияния, как в объятиях любимого. Даже капельки той дружеской теплоты, что соединяла когда-то с Уиллом. Нет, это было просто удовольствие, сменявшееся при свете дня жгучим стыдом, заставлявшим прятаться от чужих взглядов, забиваться в угол, сворачиваться в комок. Ему всё чаще мерещился с отвращением наблюдающий вынужденные измены Артур. Вынужденные ли? Кажется, речь шла уже не только о желании выжить и сбежать. Волшебник не испытывал ненависти к Цендреду, понимал его и даже… начинал привыкать?

Он тоже представлял себе иначе этого человека. Даже зная о небольшой разнице в возрасте. Кем-то вроде Утера – с тяжёлыми руками, с каменным лицом, со гневом, вырывающимся, словно горячий пар из-под земли. Аскетом, вечно погружённым в заботы. Он был не готов к молодости, жизнелюбию и силе, к эгоистичному потаканию своим желаниям. Которые сменялись вдруг резким падением настроения. Это была ненависть. Даже в ненависти два враждующих короля были не похожи: Утеру она давала силы для методичной борьбы, а Цендреду разъедала душу кислотой, отнимала уверенность и радость.

А ещё Мерлин подозревал, что Артур действительно видит всё это, в тяжёлых, выматывающих кошмарах, наведённых Моргаузой.

Но в один прекрасный день, затемно, когда лагерь ещё спал, Моргауза в сопровождении двух слуг и Мерлина, цепь которого держалась за тёплую спину живой лошади, двинулись к скале Чёрный Медведь. На плоской вершине утёса, между серых и рыжих пятен лишайника, было небольшое углубление в форме чаши. Ведьма бросила цепь на камень, зашептала, засверкала золотыми глазами. И серебро потекло, зазмеилось, прижимая жертву к скале. Женщина вынула обсидиановый нож и, приговаривая, осторожно сделала надрез на беззащитном запястье. Первая капля крови выступила на бледной коже, набухла, отяжелела и медленно поползла вниз, к кончикам тонких пальцев.

- Не так много времени до взятия Камелота, и ты, возможно, даже успеешь увидеть отрезанные головы Пендрагонов.

Первый рассветный луч осветил рубиновую каплю, упавшую на дно каменной чаши.

Моргауза ещё долго читала какие-то заклятия. Наконец она спустилась с утёса к ожидавшим внизу слугам и лошадям, ей пора было присоединиться к венценосному любовнику.

Как только волшебник решил, что ведьма удалилась на достаточное расстояние, он снова попытался расколдовать цепь, но по впившимся в спину камням понял: чары всё ещё на месте.

Он лежал, глядя в ясное осеннее небо, чувствуя, как с каждой каплей крови теряет немного жизни и магии. Камни вытягивали тепло из обнажённого тела – даже идиотских штанов парню не оставили. Взгляд мутился от бессильных слёз. Они мешали рассмотреть большую птицу, появившуюся высоко в синеве. Наверно, это был стервятник, чующий близкую добычу. Мерлин в отчаянье принялся выкрикивать все известные заклинания подряд, надеясь, что неожиданно что-нибудь сработает, а птица всё росла и росла.

Наконец гигантская лапа легко, словно и не было проклятой цепи, и с удивительной для своих размеров осторожностью оторвала человека от скалы.

- Ты… услышал? – спросил он. – Ещё тогда? Где же ты был столько времени?

- Далеко отсюда, - дракон довольно улыбнулся. – Ничего не можешь без меня, юный волшебник…

Мерлин медленно приходил в себя на холодном каменном ложе, чувствуя упирающиеся в спину выступы. Значит, не было никакого дракона? Он со стоном открыл глаза. Дракон был. Он сидел в двух шагах, лукаво щуря сияющие в полумраке пещеры золотые глаза. Одежда, любимая, старая, ещё матерью сшитая одежда надёжно укрывала тело парня.

- Что со мной такое?

- Ты проспал целый день, Мерлин. Яд серкетов – ужасная штука.

- День? – волшебник не поверил и осторожно, чтобы не заметил дракон, заглянул под рубашку. Отметина, оставленная Артуром на правом плече… Да, и правда, не так давно. – Это яд вызывает… видения?

- Нет, юный волшебник, это моя магия. Пришлось лечить тебя, и ты увидел, скажем так, один из возможных вариантов будущего. К счастью для тебя, Моргауза передумала.

- К счастью для меня, - эхом повторил маг. Перекошенное лицо Артура до сих пор стояло у него перед глазами. – А это правда, про Утера и Цендреда?

- Да, - нахмурился дракон, выдыхая клубы пара. – А теперь спи, ты ещё очень слаб.

- Артур… - начал было Мерлин, но дракон прошептал:

- Спи…

Волшебник поёрзал на камнях, устраиваясь поудобнее. Что-то мешало, что-то постороннее в левом сапоге, но сопротивляться голосу Килгарры не было никаких сил.

Ящер ухмыльнулся.

- Магия не всегда подчиняется законам человеческой логики, Мерлин…


End file.
